Your Destiny Has Been Written
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Kara and Mon-El are destined to be married, but what happens when she falls for Lena?
1. Chapter 1

PAST:

Eight year old Kara Zor-El chased her best friend Mon-El around as they played tag.

"Kids it's almost time for dinner!" Rhea called as she shook her head at their crazy antics.

"Coming mom!" Mon-El called back as Kara tagged him.

"Their wedding will be wonderful," Alura smiled as they kids came running in.

"Go wash up," Rhea ordered as they ran off.

"Mommy what's happening?!" ten year old Kara asked as she and Mon-El were ushered towards the escape pods.

"Honey remember to take good care of Kal and trust Mon-El he's your future spouse, it's been written," Alura told her as a loud crash sounded outside.

"I don't want to leave you," Kara sobbed as Mon-El grabbed her hand.

"I will take care of you," he promised.

Kara shot him a smile as she turned to her mother with tears in her eyes; she threw her arms around her as she hugged her tightly.

"Take care of her Mon-El," Rhea told him sternly as they were placed in the pod.

Kara cast one last tearful glance at her mother before the pod shot off.

"We should get to the other pods, we will be safe on Argo city," Alura told Rhea as she walked towards the other pods.

"One of will," Rhea said as she stabbed Alura in the back.

Alura gasped as she looked over her shoulder into the cold eyes of her best friend.

"My son will marry your daughter and become the rightful king of Earth," Rhea cackled as she jumped into an escape pod leaving Alura in a pool of her blood.

Once they finally arrived on Earth a scared looking Kara and Mon-El were rescued by Superman as he led them to their new homes. Kara became Kara Danvers and Mon-El became Mike Dawson.

FUTURE:

Kara crashed into a man as she struggled to hold two lattes, "sorry," she called over her shoulder as she kept running.

"You're late," Cat told her as she entered the building.

"I'm so sorry Miss Grant," Kara told her as she followed her to her office.

"Is that for me?" she asked as she sat behind her desk.

"Oh right yes," Kara told her as she handed her the other latte.

"You're no longer my assistant," Cat told her as she took a long sip.

Kara's heart sank, "are you firing me?"

"Oh please you're the best person at this place, besides me," Cat scoffed.

"I'm confused," Kara told her as her face scrunched up.

"I'm promoting you starting tomorrow,' Cat told her.

"You are?" Kara asked surprised as she smiled at her boss.

"You wanted to be a reporter yes?" Cat asked her as she looked through a file.

"Yes," Kara replied.

"Well starting tomorrow you began work with Snapper Carr," Cat announced as she closed the file.

"Thank you Miss Grant," Kara beamed.

"Enjoy a day off, spend time with that beefcake of yours," Cat told her as she waved off.

Kara looked confused as she just nodded as she left.

"Hey I'm glad I ran into you," James told her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Uh okay?" Kara said as she hugged him back.

"I heard the new, congratulations."

Kara smiled, "thanks."

"Snapper can be a little intense, but you will do great," James assured her as he pats her shoulder before walking off.

As Kara walked outside she heard her name being called, she smiled when she saw Mon-El running towards her.

"Hey I was going to take you to lunch," he told her as he took her hand.

"Cat actually gave me the day off," Kara told him as she interlaced their fingers.

"Oh wow?" Mon-El said. "Is she sick?" he laughed as they began walking.

"She made me a reporter," Kara beamed as they stopped in front of Noonan's.

"Are you serious?!" Mon-El smiled as he pulled her in for a hug which she eagerly returned.

"I'm nervous," Kara frowned as she followed him to their usual table.

"You will do great, I have total faith in you," he beamed.

"You always do," Kara told him as she squeezed his hand.

"The usual sweeties?" the waitress asked as she stopped at their table.

"Yes please," Kara told her as she looked towards the door as a beautiful business woman walked in; she was wearing a skin tight black dress that stopped at her knees showing off killers legs. She had flowing black hair and bright green eyes. Kara's mouth watered as she stared.

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked her as he looked towards the woman who was staring at Kara as well.

The woman smiled at Kara as she thanked the cashier before walking out.

"Yeah sorry just spaced," Kara lied as she gave him a tight smile.

"Did you know that woman?" Mon-El asked as their food was placed in front of them.

"Never met her before," Kara assured him as they both began eating.

Once Mon-El paid the check the couple held hands as they walked to the DEO.

"Did she say what she wanted? Did she sound mad?" Kara asked her boyfriend as they got closer.

"She just said to meet her here," Mon-El smiled as he led her inside.

"Surprise!" Alex, J'onn, Winn and a few other agents who knew their secret identity shouted.

"Aww guys," Kara blushed as she hugged her sister.

"Congratulations," J'onn smiled as he patted her shoulder.

"Totally well deserved," Winn high fived her causing Kara to laugh.

"Did you plan this?" Kara asked Mon-El as he kissed her.

"I did," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You deserve it."

Kara smiled as Alex carried over a cake, "kick ass," she told her.

"Always do," Kara replied as they fist bumped.

"SPEECH!" Winn shouted causing Alex and J'onn to glare.

Kara laughed as she shook her head, "I just want to thank, my friends, my family, and the man I'm destined to marry," she smiled as she looks at Mon-El.

Mon-El wrapped an arm around her as he raised his glass, "to Kara!"

"To Kara," everyone replied as they also raised their glasses.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go home and celebrate properly?" Mon-El asked as he kissed Kara's neck.

Kara giggled as she turned into his arms, "let me just tell Alex were leaving."

"Hurry," he told her as he slapped her butt before walking off.

Kara smiled as she ran towards her sister, "hey."

"Hey I'm so happy for you," Alex beamed as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks," Kara replied as she returned it.

"Are you guys heading out?" Alex asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yeah we want to celebrate," Kara told her as she blushed.

"Okay ewww!" Alex shrieked as she held up her hand.

"See you later," Kara told her as she left.

Mon-El was just in his boxers when Kara arrived home. "Hey you," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi," Kara replied as she laid her head against his chest.

"So I was going to do more but damn that super speed," he laughed as he pulled her closer.

Kara laughed as Mon-El began trailing kisses along her neck, she moaned as his hands slid under her shirt.

"Take it off," she told him as he slowly pulled it off, he tossed it behind him as his hands ran up and down Kara's strong back. His hands stopped at her bra strap as he slowly unhooked it before sliding it off. He then bent down to slowly remove her pants, leaving them both in their underwear.

"I don't know if I told you this or not, but I'm really proud of you," he told her as he cupped her cheeks.

Kara smiled, "kiss me already."

Mon-El laughed as he pulled her into a fiery kiss, Kara moaned as he cupped her butt as he carried her to the bed, he slowly slid his boxer off, before leaning down and stripping her of her own.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as he crawled on top of her.

Kara just smiled as they continued to kiss passinatley.

Mon-El slowly entered her as Kara gasped in pleasure as she grasped the sheets.

"Please more," Kara groaned as he began thrusting faster and harder. She clawed at his strong back as he thrust hard and deep. "I'm so close," she told him as she moaned in pleasure.

Mon-El kept thrusting as he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck, he moved lowed as he began kissing and biting her nipples.

"Mon-El!" Kara cried out as she came.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped the hair out of her face.

"Perfect," Kara told him as she laid her head on his chest.

He pulled a blanket up around them as they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Kara already seems a little enchanted by the mystery woman?


	2. Chapter 2

Kara took her time as she got ready for work, she tried on outfit after outfit as she tried to find the right one, she beamed as she settled on a pair of tight fitting black slacks, and white button up shirt, and a dark red jacket, with killer red heels to match, she also decided to just throw her hair up in a bun. "Okay let's do this," she beamed as she grabbed her purse.

"Hey you look great," James smiled as he eyes her up and down.

"Thanks," Kara tells him as she steps around him.

"You must be the Danvers girl," Cat dumped on me," Snapper snarled as he glared at her over his cup of coffee.

"Just Kara is fine," Kara gulped as he continued to glare.

"There is your workspace," he told her as he pointed to a cluttered table.

"I don't get a chair?" Kara joked as she walked towards it.

"You get one thirty minute lunch break and work ends at eight," Snapper told her as he ignored the question.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Kara asked as she set her stuff down on the table.

"I'm feeling generous today, you get the Luthor article," he smirked.

"I'm sorry what?" Kara asked confused as she made an attempt to sit down but then just leaned against the table.

"Lena Luthor has moved to National City to reopen Luthor Corp, find out what she plans to do with it," he ordered.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Kara asked him as she adjusted her glasses.

"You wanted to be a reporter welcome to the big leagues, don't screw it up," he snapped before walking off.

"Umm okay," Kara mumbled as she grabbed her purse.

"Hey how did it go with Snapper?" James asked as he walked with her towards the elevator.

"He's a little touchy," Kara frowned as she adjusted her purse before pressing the button.

"He's harmless," James assured her. "So what's your first assignment?"

"Lena Luthor," Kara whispered.

"Be careful, she's not as crazy as her brother but still dangerous," James warned her as the doors opened.

Kara just nodded as she entered.

"Miss Luthor there is a reporter here to see you," Jess told the CEO as she poked her head in.

"Send her in," Lena ordered as she closed her laptop.

"Miss Luthor hi, I'm Kara Danvers from Catco Magazine," Kara told her as she finally looked up to see the beautiful woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

"Right let's speed this along I'm very busy," Lena snapped as she motioned for her to sit.

"Oh right sorry," Kara stammered as she sat down.

Lena smiled as she finally seemed to notice Kara, "I recognize you."

Kara blushed as she looked down, "I remember you to," she mumbled, then blushed deeper when she realized she spoke out loud.

"Oh so you were staring?" Lena teased as she crossed over to sit on her desk facing Kara.

"I wouldn't say staring," Kara mumbled as she continued to blush.

"You're cute," Lena smiled as she went back to sit behind her desk. "So what can I help you with?"

"I umm was sent to interview you," Kara told her as she cringed, "duh," she mumbles as she fumbles with her glasses.

Lena just laughs, "Ask me anything."

"Well you just reopened Luthor Corp after years of it being closed," Kara started.

"People want to know if I'm up to no good?" Lena asked with a frown.

Kara frowned as well as she set her notebook down, "I'm sorry."

"Hey you're just doing your job," Lena told her as she went to pour a glass of water, she offered one to Kara who smiled as she took it before pouring herself one before returning to her desk.

"If it helps I don't think you're a bad person," Kara mumbled as she fidgeted with her notebook.

Lena smiled, "you must be a damn good reporter if you figured that out in ten minutes," she teased.

"I'm just a good judge of character," Kara told her.

Lena was about to respond when Jess sounded, "Miss Luthor your appointment arrived early."

"Give me a few minutes," Lena told her as her eyes remained locked on Kara's.

"I should go," Kara told her as she gathered her things.

"Come back tomorrow, we can grab lunch, and hopefully talk?" Lena asked her hopefully as she walked her to the door.

"I would love that," Kara smiled as Lena placed her hand on her lower back causing her to shiver.

"Great," Lena beamed. "Jess give Miss Danvers unlimited access."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked shocked as she smiled at the CEO.

"Positive,' Lena replied with a smile as the men stood up. "Gentleman this way," Lena told them as she stepped aside her eyes never leaving Kara's as her door slowly closed.

"She must really like you," Jess mumbled as she typed something on her computer.

Kara felt her heart flutter as she smiled all the way back to Catco.

"What's got you so happy?" James asked as Kara entered the building.

"Oh nothing," Kara replied as she thought about Lena's smile.

"So how did it go?" James pressed as they continued walking.

"How did what go?" Kara asked.

"Ponytail, my office!" Snapper shouted.

"Is he talking to me?" Kara asked confused.

"Better go," James told her as he walked off.

"Yes sir?" Kara asked as she poked her head in.

"Sit," he ordered as he pointed to a chair.

Kara obliged as she sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Luthor just called said your interview was cut short and she would like to see you again tomorrow," he began.

Kara couldn't help but smile.

"She requested you do all her interviews," Snapper told her.

"Really?" Kara squeaked her voice full of joy.

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked his voice annoyed.

"No sir," Kara quickly responded.

"Great now get back to work," he growled.

Kara couldn't keep the smile off her face the rest of the work day; she hummed as she began heating up leftover pot stickers in the microwave.

"Knock, knock," Mon-El smiled as he walked in carrying flowers.

"Hey," Kara smiled as she accepted the flowers as he kissed her cheek.

"So how did the first interview go?" Mon-El asked as he and Kara cuddled on the couch.

"We didn't really get much of a chance to talk before she had other clients," Kara frowned as she thought back to how she wished she had more time with the beautiful CEO.

"Who was it with?" he asked as he pulled the blanket up higher around them.

"Lena Luthor," Kara told him.

"Luthor?" Mon-El asked. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"She's not her family," Kara snapped feeling the strong urge to defend the woman.

"Okay sorry," Mon-El mumbled as he squeezed her waist.

"I shouldn't have snapped sorry," Kara told him as she smiled at him weakly.

"It's okay, ready for bed?" he asked as he got up.

"Yeah sure," Kara mumbled as she followed him to the bedroom as she he wrapped his arm around her; she couldn't help but think of Lena and what she was up to.

A/N: Uh oh someone's got it bad. Make sure to review .


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was humming as she attempted to cook; she looked up as Mon-El knocked before entering.

"Hey I brought wine," he smiled as he held it up.

"Great," Kara smiled as she took it from him.

"What are you cooking?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair.

"Pot stickers," Kara frowned as she burned another batch, she tossed it in the trash with the rest as she tugged of her apron and tossed it on the counter in frustration.

"No offense babe, but you can't cook," Mon-El told her as he pulled out his phone to order food.

Kara frowned at his statement as she wandered off to the living room; she sank down onto the couch as she waited for him to place the call.

He smiled as he walked over, "don't worry I ordered extra pot stickers."

Kara gave him a small smile as he stole part of her blanket before switching the channel.

He got up and paid as he made her a plate of food, "are you okay? You're awfully quiet," he asked as he sat down back beside her on the couch.

Kara's mind automatically went to Lena as a wave of guilt washed over her.

"Kara?" Mon-El asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Just tired," she lied as she gave him a smile.

"Oh okay," he mumbled as he seemed to accept that answer.

As they both lay in bed that night as Mon-El's arm draped across Kara's stomach her mind wandered back to Lena and how she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

"Kara hi," Jess smiled at the reporter as she finished typing.

"Hey," Kara beamed as she looked towards Lena's door.

"She's ready for you, been excited all day," Jess told her as she motioned towards the door.

Kara beamed as she took a few calming breaths before knocking as she entered.

Lena's face lit up as she looked up from her computer to see Kara walk in holding flowers.

"I wasn't sure what to bring so," she blushed as she set them down.

"They're beautiful," Lena beamed as she sat on the couch and motioned for Kara to join her.

"Lilies have also been my favorite," Kara trailed off as she sat her purse down before sitting next to the CEO.

"Mine too," Lena smiled as Jess poked her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm taking lunch orders."

"I will have my usual," Lena replied as Jess turned towards Kara.

"Uhhh," she began looking confused.

"We usually order from the Moonlight Café," Lena told her.

Kara frowned, "I've never been there," she trailed off knowing the restaurant was an expensive one, that usually only served garment dishes.

"We can order from somewhere else, what's your favorite place?" Lena asked as she placed her hand on Kara's knee.

"No it's fine, I should probably broaden my horizons," Kara told her.

"I love their eggplant pasta," Lena told her with a smile.

"Sounds good," Kara smiled back as they both turned towards Jess.

"Alright, I will go place the order then,' she said as she shot Kara a knowing smile as she walked off.

"I promise you will like it," Lena told her as she turned her body towards Kara as she placed her arm on the couch.

Kara just blushed as she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked in concern as she touched Kara's hand.

"Yeah sorry," Kara lied as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Lena mumbled not sure if she believed her. "So I guess we should finish our interview."

Kara signed, "I didn't come here for just that," she told her.

Lena's eyes lit up, "so what else did you come for then?" she beamed as Jess walked in with the food.

She placed it down in front of them before rushing out.

"Thank you!" Lena called, "that was weird she mumbled as she handed Kara her food.

"Thanks," Kara smiled as she took a small bite.

"Well?" Lena asked a teasing tone in her voice.

"It's actually really good," Kara told her as she took another bite.

"Glad you like it," Lena smiled as she handed her a bottle water.

Kara and Lena chatted about L-Corp, their childhoods, what it felt like being adopted, how Lex was the only one who treated Lena like family, it was well pass seven when Kara's phone rang.

She panicked as she looked at the caller id and saw Snapper's name.

"Go ahead and take it," Lena told her as she gathered up their wine glasses.

"Hello," Kara whispered into her phone, her voice shaking.

"That had better be a hell of an interview to have been gone seven hours," Snapper said eerily calm.

Kara's heart sank as she looked down at her phone and saw the time, she had several missed calls from Mon-El, some from Alex, James, and even Cat.

"Ponytail?" Snapper asked snapping Kara back to attention.

"I'm sorry sir, we lost track of time,' Kara told him as she felt Lena sink down beside her.

"Just be here at six tomorrow to type it up," Snapper told her before hanging up.

Kara shook a little as she hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Lena frowned.

"You didn't," Kara assured her as she squeezed her hand.

Lena beamed, "good."

"I should really get going though," Kara told her as her phone rang again.

"Of course," Lena replied as she stood up.

They stared at each other awkwardly as they both debated what to do, they finally decided on a handshake before Kara waved as she walked away.

Lena let out a breath as she sank back down in her couch as she watched her go.

Kara was nervous as she pulled her keys out to unlock her door, she jumped in surprise as it flung open and Alex greeted her with a stern look.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked as Kara walked pass her to see Mon-El, Winn, Cat, James and J'onn all sitting in her living room.

"I was with Lena," Kara snapped as she set her purse down.

"You could have called one of us," James told her sternly as he crossed his arms.

"I told you I was going to interview her," Kara pointed out as she grabbed some water from the fridge.

"For several hours?" Cat spoke up as she smirked at Kara.

"We lost track of time," Kara defended herself as she looked towards Mon-El who seemed lost in thought.

"Next time answer your phone," Alex told her as she motioned for everyone to leave.

Kara just rolled her eyes as everyone just shook their heads as they passed by.

"We will talk later," Cat whispered to her as she walked out.

"Oh God," Kara mumbled.

Once everyone was gone, Mon-El finally spoke up, "I was worried about you."

"I was fine," Kara assured him as she squeezed his arm.

"Cat called my job, said you hadn't returned, Kara she's a Luthor, I thought she," he trailed off.

Kara frowned, "she's not like her family, and we were just talking."

"You could have called someone!" Mon-El shouted as he slammed a cabinet door.

Kara jumped as she walked to the living room, "I'm sorry," she told him as she sat down.

"I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry to," he said as he sat next to her. "I was just really worried."

"I put my phone on silent for the interview and I guess I forgot to turn it back up."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Mon-El told her as he kissed her lips.

Kara smiled as she kissed him back, "I really am sorry."

"Don't even worry about it," Mon-El told her as he went to the kitchen. "So I made," he began but stopped when he noticed Kara staring out the window a worried look across her face.

"I should go," she told him as she changed into her super suit.

"Be careful," he called as she flew away.

Kara landed with a thud outside a convenience store where a masked gunman was holding a gun to the terrified boy behind the counter.

"Stay back, I will shoot him," the man who was wearing a ski mask said as his hand shook.

"Please help me Supergirl," the young man pleaded as his tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's my first day."

"Look just give me the money and I will be on my way," the robber told him as he pushed the gun in his face.

"Woah hey let's all take a breath here," Supergirl said as she walked a little closer.

"Don't do that," the robber shouted as he cocked the gun.

"Oh God,' the boy cried as his sad green eyes locked onto to Kara's blue ones.

Kara's mind instantly went to Lena as she thought about the beautiful green eyed beauty and suddenly she was filled with rage as she charged the robber, she grabbed him by his throat as she lifted him off the ground.

"Supergirl stand down," she heard Alex hiss through her ear piece.

The boy ran away as Supergirl's grip tightened around the robber's throat.

"Supergirl," J'onn warned.

Supergirl shook her head as she realized when she was, she gently set the man down, who was shaking with fear as the police rushed in and cuffed him.

"Get to the DEO," Alex ordered her sister before the line went dead.

Supergirl nodded to the police before taking off into the night sky.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Alex asked her sister as she landed at the DEO.

"Nothing I'm fine," Kara told her as they began to walk.

"You could have killed him," Alex told her as she grabbed her arm. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Look I'm sorry okay, I guess I'm just tired," Kara signed.

"Right well go get some rest," Alex told her as she just turned and walked away.

Kara frowned as she watched her go, she knew everyone was worried, but what was she supposed to say? That she was falling for someone else.

J'onn's mouth dropped open as he stood there, he hadn't meant to hear her thoughts, they were just screaming.

Kara looked startled as she turned to see him standing there, "you scared me," she smiled as she began to walk off.

J'onn knew he should probably say something but seeing the smile on her face Lena seemed to cause caused him to stop as he watched her walk away.

A/N: Make sure to review . J'onn and Cat knows, how soon until Mon-El does?


	4. Chapter 4

Kara arrived promptly at five thirty as she set her coffee and laptop down before flipping on a lamp.

"You're here early," James commented as he leaned against a wall facing her.

"I need to get this article done," Kara told him.

"Anything I can do to help?" James asked as he went to stand behind her, he leaned over her shoulder to peek as Kara stopped typing.

"I'm very busy right now, so," Kara trailed off getting a little irritated with the man.

"Right sorry," he mumbled as he wandered off.

Kara rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee before continuing her article.

"Ponytail, what are you doing here?" Snapper asked as he entered the building, spotting Kara sitting at a table writing.

"I'm finishing up the Lena Luthor article," Kara told him as she took another sip of coffee.

"Right," he mumbled as he raised his coffee before walking into his office and closing the door.

Kara smiled as she finished up. Once she finished she knocked lightly on Snapper's door.

"This better be important!" he shouted as Kara opened the door.

"Just letting you know I sent the link to the article."

"Right," he mumbled as he waved her off.

Kara frowned as she shut the door.

"Kiera a word," Cat ordered as she walked pass towards her office.

"Yes Miss Grant?" Kara asked nervously as she took a seat across from her boss's desk.

"How did the interview with Miss Luthor go yesterday?" she asked as she scrolled through her phone.

"Umm I would say it went well," Kara stammered as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'll say," Cat agreed as she gave Kara a look she couldn't quite read.

"What are you implying?" Kara asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You like her," Cat stated as she set her phone down before steeping her fingers.

"What no I don't," Kara huffed as she turned bright red.

"Honey you can't hide it," Cat told her.

"I'm with Mike," Kara told her as if that was reason enough to not like the green eyed beauty.

"Well then why is she at your desk looking for you?" Cat asked as she rolled her eyes.

"She is,' Kara asked as her eyes lit up as she looked behind her to in fact see Lena standing by her desk searching for her.

"Best not to make her wait," Cat told her as she smirked at the blush that crossed Kara's cheeks.

"I'm only going because it would be impolite to make her wait," Kara told her as she practically ran out of Cat's office.

"Whatever you say Super girl," Cat smiled as she began typing.

"Lena hi," Kara said as she slid up behind her causing the CEO to jump.

"Kara," Lena beamed as she turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Kara apologized as her blush depended.

"It's okay," Lena smiled as she her heart beat wildly at the blush covering the reporter's cheeks wondering if she was the cause.

"What are you doing here? Did you need to speak to Miss Grant?" Kara asked as she looked down at her hands as she fidgeted.

"I came here to see you actually," Lena told her as she placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara's face lit up as she tried to hide a smile, which Lena of course noticed, "you did?"

"I uhh have a gala tonight and well I don't want to go alone," Lena told her nervously as she took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would come?"

"I would be honored,' Kara beamed.

Lena's face lit up as she smiled, "great, I will pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect," Kara told her.

"Great see you tonight,' Lena smiled as she brushed passes her before disappearing around the corner.

"You're going to need a killer dress to wear tonight," Cat said from behind Kara as she sipped her latte.

Kara jumped as she whirled around, "you scared me."

"Sorry," she smirked before turning on her heel, "follow me."

Kara followed Miss Grant to her personal elevator confusion written on her face.

As if reading her mind she spoke," I don't trust you to pick out a killer outfit."

Kara frowned as Miss Grant waved over her driver; she mumbled some directions before dragging Kara to her waiting car.

"Stop here Winslow," Miss Grant ordered as he pulled up in front of one of the most expensive dress shops in National City.

"Miss Grant I can't," Kara began but stopped when Cat glared at her.

Kara gulped as she followed the woman inside the store.

"May I take your coat?" a young woman asked as Kara gaped at all the expensive looking dresses.

"UH what?" she asked as she glanced towards the woman who was waiting for an answer.

"Kiera over here," Cat ordered as she waved her towards the back.

Kara just smiled at the woman as she walked towards her boss.

"This is perfect," Cat beamed as she pointed to a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline.

"This is too much," Kara started to argue.

"Try it on," Cat demanded as she shoved the dress towards her.

Kara just frowned as she was led towards the dressing rooms.

"Kiera is it on yet?" Cat said annoyed as she fiddled with her phone as she waited for the reporter to come out.

"Miss Grant this is too much," Kara replied as she stepped out.

"My, my," Miss Grant smiled as she glanced up at the reporter.

The dress fit like a glove, showing off just the right amount of cleavage.

"Miss Luthor will love it," Cat grinned as she handed the worker her card.

"I can't accept this," Kara told her as she was ushered back into the room.

"Get dressed, we have more work to do," Cat ordered as she made a phone call.

Kara rolled her eyes as her phone rang; she glanced at the caller id before answering. "Hey Alex."

"Where are you?" the agent asked.

"Out with Miss Grant," the blonde answered.

"Hurry dear!" Miss Grant called.

Kara rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you later," she told her sister before ending the call.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off to get ready," Cat told her as she continued scrolling through her phone.

"Um okay," Kara answered as Cat finally looked up.

"You have a hair appointment in thirty minutes, let's get moving."

Kara just signed as she followed. She was exhausted when Cat finally dropped her off.

"Have fun on your date," she winked before closing the door.

Kara gaped as the car sped off; she looked down at her phone seeing she still had about two hours before Lena arrived. Clutching the dress tightly she headed upstairs.

"Where have you been?! Alex yelled as Kara opened her front door and set her keys down. "What's up with your hair? What are you holding?" she asked as Kara walked towards her room.

"I told you I was with Miss Grant, Lena invited me to a gala."

"Lena? As in Luthor?" Alex asked as she plopped down on Kara's bed.

"Yes," Kara replied as she pulled out the dress.

"Holy shit that's gorgeous. How did you afford it?" Alex asked as she eyes the dress.

"Miss Grant," Kara replied as she bit her lip.

"Damn what a great boss," Alex exclaimed.

"It's too much," Kara told her as she lay the dress down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked sensing her sister was about to start venting.

"Miss Grant is insisting it's a date," Kara told her. "I told her I'm with Mike and I don't think of Lena that way," Kara rambled.

"And?" Alex prodded.

"And she won't let it go, she thinks I like her."

"Do you?"

"I'm with Mike," Kara told her.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know," Kara frowned as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Kara," Alex said as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

"I love Mon-El but I can't stop thinking about her," Kara told her sister.

"Well maybe see how tonight goes, maybe you can make a new friend," Alex assured her as she grabbed the dress.

Kara smiled as she took the dress and went to go change.

"You look beautiful sis," Alex smiled as Kara walked out.

Kara's hair was wavy; she decided on light makeup, and a pair of red stilettos, Cat insisted would look good with the blue dress. Kara blushes as she hears a knock on her front door.

"I'll get it," Alex tells her as she rushes out.

Lena's heart beat wildly in her chest as she waited for the blonde; she looked up when the door opened. She frowned when she saw Alex. Of course she has a girlfriend she thought.

"Hey you must be Lena," Alex said as she waved her in.

"Hi," Lena mumbled as she looked around the apartment, her eyes landed on a painting of a waterfall.

"Kara's really excited about tonight," Alex told her as she handed her a beer.

Lena just gave her a tight smile as her eyes went to the door when it opened and Kara walked out. She gasped as Kara gave her a small wave.

"You look great," the blonde said as she eyes Lena.

Lena choose a blood red, tight fitting dress, matching stilettos, she decided to straighten her hair and kept her makeup dark.

"So do you," she smiled before turning towards Alex.

"I see you met my sister Alex," Kara said as she went to stand beside her.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, "of course hi."

Alex took notice of how her mood changed, as she shook her hand.

"Ready to go?" Lena asked as she lingered by the door.

"Of course," Kara told her as she glanced towards Alex who just winked.

"My driver's just downstairs," Lena told her as she opened the door.

They talked a little about their families and growing up, stopping once they arrived.

"Wow this is wow," Kara was at a loss for words when they arrived at L-Corp it had been transformed into a beautiful art show with paintings, sculptures, water shows, and lights.

"Figured you might like it," Lena grinned as she placed her hand on her lower back as she led her inside; she smiled when she felt the woman shiver.

"This is incredible," Kara gasped as she watched a man juggling fire sticks.

"Come on there is someone I want you to meet," Lena told her as she took her hand.

Kara smiled as she followed Lena through the crowd of people.

"Lara hi!" Lena called as a tall dark haired woman turned out the sound of her name.

"Lena hey," she greeted her as they shared an embrace.

Kara felt jealousy course through her as Lena dropped her hand.

"Kara this is Lara, she put this all together," Lena told her as she introduced the woman.

"It's beautiful," Kara told her as she tried to control her jealousy as Lara placed her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"It was nothing really," she waved her off as she turned towards Lena, "everyone's here, you should go say hi."

Lena glanced towards Kara who had an unreadable expression," I'll be right back," she told her as she followed after Lara.

Kara watched them go with a frown as she looked around the party, she suddenly felt very out of place as she watched the rich people of National City mingle. She looked for Lena, seeing no sign of her she went outside for some air.

Lena laughed as Lara placed her hand on her face.

"I've missed you," she told her as she leaned in for a kiss.

Lena turned away as she backed away, "It was great seeing you again, but it's over."

Lara just nodded as Lena walked off looking for Kara. She frowned when she saw no sign of her.

"She went outside," Lara told her as she walked pass.

Lena smiled at her as she headed for the doors, she saw Kara leaning against the building watching the water trickling down the wall. "Hey there you are."

Kara turned towards her as she gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kara mumbled as she turned around away. She shouldn't even be jealous, she was always taken.

"She's my ex, we dated for five years, we remained good friends that's all," Lena assured her as she placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"She's breathtaking," Kara told her as she saw Lara talking to some other guests.

"Yeah she is," Lena replied as her eyes followed Kara's but we are better off as friends.

Kara just nodded as she turned back to the water show.

"I'm sorry if I upset you in any way," Lena frowned.

Kara's heart ached as she took in hoe upset she made Lena."

"Hey I'm fine really," Kara assured her as she took her hand.

Lena beamed as she interlaces their fingers, "want to dance?"

"There's no music," Kara smiles as she feels Lena pull her closer.

"Just go with it," Lena whispers as they sway back and forth.

Kara smiles as she wraps her arms around the other woman as they continue to sway together.

Lena pulled away as she stares into Kara's eyes, she was about to lean in when she is interrupted, "Miss Luthor there you are," one of her investors says.

Lena frowns as she pulls away, "yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt but I needed to speak to you about project K."

"Right of course," Lena tells him as she turns towards Kara. "Be right back," she tells her as she kisses her cheek.

Kara smiles as she watches her go.

"She's quite amazing isn't she," Lara says as she leans against the wall watching as Lena walks back inside.

"Yeah she is," Kara replies as she turns towards Lara.

"Don't hurt her yeah?" Lara says before turning and walking back inside.

Once again Kara's heart aches as she thinks about Mon-EL.

"Hey sorry about that," Lena tells her as she walks towards her. "Is everything alright?" she asks as she sees the look on Kara's face.

"I should go," Kara stammers as she begins to walk away.

"At least let me give you a ride," Lena attempts but it falls on deaf ears as Kara speeds off into the night.

A/N: For Lara I decided to make her look like Famkke Jansen of the X-Men movies. If you haven't watched them google her. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things have been hectic. Make sure to review.


End file.
